


Crush/Bad Ideas

by rebeccaofsbfarm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Buck, Buck has a big ole crush and everybody knowsssss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oh also boxing as foreplay, Two Shot, if you're into that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: I just wanna kiss you/And even if I miss you/At least I'll know what it's like to have held your hand, oh!orBuck has a crush and drunkenly decides the best way through it is to give in, even if it's just for one night.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 355





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time a pairing of two songs on an album sparked something for me, and this time it is Crush and Bad Ideas from Tessa Violet's album Bad Ideas. Cute af.
> 
> Poor Buck, he's pining.

_Five-six-seven-eleven-twelve-thirteen…_

“So Buck, how many is that?” Hen asks him, her voice clipped as she pulls his attention back to their task. They are supposed to be taking inventory in the back of the ambulance, and Buck is currently counting the prepackaged gauze so Hen can mark off the tally on her clipboard. Across the bay, Eddie is helping Chim roll the hoses, and Buck is distracted, watching Eddie bend over, the way his pants pull against his thighs, and loses his count. He doesn’t want to admit it to Hen, but when he catches her eye, she looks at him knowingly. “Again? Jesus, Buck, just start again. And keep your eyes on me. No distractions this time.”

This time he manages to finish his count and goes onto the next, but before he can, Hen puts a hand on his wrist, “Still got that crush, huh?”

“Ha ha, Buck has a man-crush on Eddie! It’s a bit tired, don’t you think?” Buck tries to joke, but he knows that his cheeks are stained pink, and under her fingers his pulse is racing.

“I’m not joking,” Hen says softly, and this must be the voice she uses when she mothers Denny and Nia. “Anyone with eyes can see that it’s not a _man_ -crush. You don’t want to watch football with that man, you want to suck him _off_. So you can miss me with that heteronormative bullshit. This is an honest-to-goodness _crush_ , and you should admit as much to yourself if not to me.”

Buck blushes at her observation, but then lets his gaze fall on Eddie again, who has moved on to replace the fire hose in the truck. He looks up from his work, catches Buck’s eyes and smiles. Usually they’d be working together on their tasks, but Cap had divided the teams today, trying to make them more flexible with each other.

“It’s dumb,” he responds, beginning his count.

“Your feelings aren’t dumb Buckaroo,” Hen soothes him, and it makes him lose count again. “What’s dumb is refusing to do anything about it. It’s been _years_ now.”

“Hen, I’ve never had a friend like him. I can’t mess with that, not even if…” Buck doesn’t know what he wants to say, but Hen seems to understand.

She shrugs hopelessly, “Well, it’s hard to watch you drool all over the firehouse. So I’m just asking you reconsider keeping that shit to yourself. You never know what he might say.”

“Yeah, well that’s the point isn’t it? Buck whines, successfully counting the next item on the inventory. “What if he says, Buck you’ve made me uncomfortable and I don’t want you to see me or my kid ever again?”

“He’s your best friend, and you saved his kid from a tsunami? Do you really think that would happen?”

“I can’t be sure it won’t,” Buck answers stubbornly.

“Then I give up,” Hen sighs, rolling her eyes and dropping her clipboard onto his lap. She walks away shouting to the other side of the firehouse, “Chim, can you come take this one? I can’t with him right now.”

* * *

Buck had done his share of boxing in his lifetime. He’d had to growing up with a father that believed in tough love, after all. But Eddie knows mixed martial arts, and while Buck hadn’t been there for his street fights, he’s seen enough of his finesse with a punching bag to know how powerful he is. Buck had long admitted to himself how much of a turn on that was.

Ever the masochist, Buck had asked Eddie to give him some pointers and had booked them time in the ring at the local boxing gym. They’d had to reschedule a few times due to scheduling conflicts with Christopher and work, but today it seems like it is finally going to happen.

Buck is first to arrive, and spends the spare few minutes scrolling through his phone in the parking lot. He feels a mix of delight and nerves when he sees Eddie pull up next to him in his truck. He nods at him through the passenger window, then grabs his stuff from the seat next to him and meets Eddie at the bumper of his truck. They walk in step toward the entrance.

“You gonna go easy on me?” he asks, holding the door for Eddie as they go inside.

Eddie turns, a low chuckle in his throat, and replies, “I thought you wanted to go for the title?”

Buck remembers the night in his apartment when Eddie had leaned into him, told him how much he trusted him with his son, even after the worst day of their lives. For a moment, he had thought that it would be the moment that he finally closed the distance between them, physically and metaphorically. But Christopher was in the other room, and he still wasn’t sure how Eddie felt, so he held back.

That night he had fallen asleep to lewd thoughts of Eddie boxing, hitting the punching bag and grunting with each jab, his arms pulsing with the strength of his fists. Buck realizes too late that recalling the image isn’t conducive to maintaining a level head for their very real training session.

They head to the locker room, and Eddie doesn’t hesitate before stripping off his shirt. Buck knows that he’s seen this much of Eddie before, but after the discussion with Hen, he is newly aware of Eddie’s body, to the point that he can’t even look in his direction as they change into their gym clothes. He glances up to check his hair in the mirror, combing through it with his fingers, and accidentally catches a glimpse of Eddie’s ass in the reflection, clothed only in his tight boxers. He stalls, suddenly focused as Eddie drags on his shorts, and when he turns to look in the mirror, he catches Buck staring.

“Spaced out,” he mutters, and it’s obviously an excuse, but Eddie doesn’t call him out. “You ready for this?”

Eddie gives him one of his half smiles, confused by Buck’s odd behavior, but then he nods and shoves the rest of his clothes in a locker. He grabs a water bottle from his bag, and then takes out his gloves and tape, gesturing to Buck to head for the ring.

When they get there, Eddie insists they warm up, so they spar with just their fists, and there’s no power behind their punches. Eddie is so quick that a few times he taps his fists to Buck’s bicep, just to mix it up, and it’s almost like he’s teasing him, like this is Eddie’s way of flirting.

This crush would be much easier to suppress if he and Eddie didn’t already have such an open relationship. Buck spends half of their time together wondering if Eddie is flirting with him, or if he is just hyper-aware every time Eddie grants him anything resembling positive attention. The thought distracts him, and Eddie lands a soft jab to his jaw, just to get his attention.

“Your mind is everywhere today, huh?” Eddie asks, but then takes a sturdier stance. “Come on Buck, focus on me.”

Buck chuckles absently, hoping it’s disguised by their friendly competition as Eddie starts to jab tentatively to get a rhythm going. Ironically, he is _so_ focused on Eddie, from the way his jaw tenses when he jabs, to the way he turns his wrist, that he can barely avoid his punches.

He’s not quick enough, so he tries brute force, knowing that his biceps and long legs are his greatest strengths. He tries to take Eddie around his middle, but he feels his legs go out from under him as Eddie hooks his foot around Buck’s ankle, and they hit the mat together. Eddie manages to loosen Buck’s hold on him with a shrug of his shoulders, and then Eddie rolls on top of him, straddling his hips, pinning Buck’s wrists to the canvas with his hands.

Eddie’s hair hangs in front of his face, and his eyes search out Buck’s as he pins him to the mat. Buck knows that he should be struggling to take the upper hand, but his traitorous body stills, and all he can hear is their labored breathing as Eddie’s thumbs press against the pulse points in his wrists. Eddie leans in, his breath hot against Buck’s face as he waits for Buck to make the next move. He shifts his hips, and the movement causes Buck to feel all of him. He needs Eddie to move before he feels the hardon he can just barely conceal with Eddie on top of him.

“Yield!” Buck stutters out, and slowly Eddie tips back onto his haunches to give him some space. He makes his way to the opposite corner of the ring, his eyes glazed over, and tips his head back as he takes a long drink of water. Buck gets to his feet and does the same in his own corner, trying to recover from the flurry of feelings inside him. Once he has calmed himself, he joins Eddie in the center, and sees that his eyes are clear once again, and he jabs playfully to let Buck know that all is well.

They spar for another hour before ceding to the next pair, and Buck puts up a good fight this time, knowing that if Eddie gets him pinned again, he’s a goner.

* * *

That night he is scrolling through his phone in bed when Eddie texts him, “That was a good work out. We should do it again sometime.”

“As long as I’m on top next time 😉,” Buck types, with no intention of ever sending it. Instead he erases the message, wondering if he’ll ever have the courage to do something that daring. Instead, he types, “Sure, anytime,” and calls it a night.

* * *

After his conversation with Hen this week, he knows exactly what is happening when he’s asked out for drinks with the rest of the team. If Hen bothers to go out on a weeknight when she could be home with her kids, she definitely has ulterior motives. It’s just the four of them tonight. Maddie’s absence signals that they expect to drink heavily, and Buck settles in for a long night.

Hen orders a round of shots for the table, and she makes sure to pointedly catch his eyes as she does so, as if to remind him that liquid courage is better than none at all. Three shots later, they’re all feeling looser, and Hen has gotten to the point where she is loud and giggly. He hopes she doesn’t say anything he’ll regret later.

Eddie is an affectionate drunk, and he’s leaning against Buck for support, which is tearing at Buck’s weak excuses and even weaker armor. It’s a bad combination, as Buck knows himself to be a horny drunk, and Eddie’s hands are all over him tonight.

Eddie leans forward to pick up his beer, but he supports himself against Buck’s knee, and Buck has to lean back so he can’t quite smell Eddie’s cologne at his throat because the combination of those two things would throw him over.

“Can I get a double?” he asks the waitress, and Eddie seconds him. When she returns they both take their shots, and they’re getting messy, with whiskey dribbling down Eddie’s chin. He reaches out to wipe the trail from his chin, but at the same time his thumb presses to Eddie’s skin, Eddie’s tongue darts out to catch it himself. It’s a delayed reaction, but it means that Eddie licks the whiskey off of his thumb, and then instinctually takes the tip of Buck’s thumb into his mouth.

It’s as if there’s a live wire that connects his thumb to his groin, and his expression must give him away, because Hen scoffs at him before taking his phone from the tabletop, “I’m ordering the two of you an Uber. Hope you can share.”

Eddie is laughing now, like he didn’t just perform an erotic gesture on his best friend, but when Buck hazards a glance in his direction, he sees that Eddie is looking back at him, his eyes wistful. Hen does not return his phone until they’ve left the bar and the Uber has pulled up. She slides the phone into his back pocket so he won’t lose it, and nods at the car. It’s a compact, and there’s no way it will fit all four of them comfortably.

“What about you guys?” Eddie asks, but Buck is already halfway into the back seat.

“Maddie is going to drop us off,” Chim replies, “But I’m not making my baby mama deal with your drunk asses,” he tips his head toward the driver of the Uber, “sorry man.”

Eddie gives in, getting in on the other side of the car, and they seem to be headed in the direction of Buck’s place, even though neither of them had bothered to ask where Hen was sending them. He leans against the car door, trying to put as much space between them as he can, knowing that his heart is flaring at the thought of Eddie’s tongue _anywhere_ on him. Eddie isn’t helping, spreading his objectively shorter legs until their knees touch, and it’s exhausting to be this aroused with no hope of fulfillment.

He helps Eddie into his apartment, and Eddie is selfishly arguing for space in his bed in his intoxicated state. Buck grumbles, offers to sleep on the couch, but Eddie won’t have it, loudly arguing that two grown men can share a bed until Buck gives in. He knows he won’t be sleeping tonight, but he at least gets dressed for bed, and when he tosses a set of sleep clothes at Eddie, he is _distraught_ when Eddie starts undressing right there in the loft.

He turns around, trying to give him some privacy, but over his shoulder Eddie tells him, “You can look. I’m not ashamed.”

“That’s not really the issue,” Buck admits, refusing to look at him. He hears Eddie shift behind him, but he can’t tell what he’s doing.

“Buck,” he hears Eddie call out softly, “Turn around.”

When he finally turns around, Eddie is standing between him and the bed, bare from head to toe. He’s lazily stroking himself, and he is _hard_. Buck knows he’s drunk, wonders if he’s hallucinating. Maybe he’s on his couch right now, dreaming that this is finally happening. Even if this is a dream, he is going to take full advantage, so he strips his shirt off, dropping his pants to the floor, and Eddie stares appreciatively.

Buck has never let himself imagine what he would do with this opportunity, all of Eddie’s body standing wanting in front of him, so he’s glad when Eddie directs him with a nod to his cock. Buck is glad to fall to his knees, crouching in front of him, his mouth agape.

Eddie’s fingers card through his hair, and he drags his head back so that he can watch as Buck’s lips slide against his length, before cresting at the head and taking him into his mouth. His hands spread to grasp Eddie’s thighs, taking in as much as he can. Eddie moans from his gut, and his fingers tangle in Buck’s hair, gratefully dragging his nails through his curls.

Buck is so drunk that this feels like an out-of-body experience, like he’s not really choking on Eddie’s cock, like he isn’t looking up into Eddie’s blown out pupils and moaning around him. Eddie tugs his head up and off of him, then drags the head of his cock against Buck’s bottom lip. His tongue darts out to lick the slit, and Eddie is directing him to stand before pushing him back onto the bed.

Eddie straddles his torso, leaning over him to reach into his bedside drawer, knocking around until he finds what he’s looking for. Buck reaches to help him, but Eddie puts the condom packet between his teeth, using his hands to pin Buck’s hands over his head. He spits the condom onto the bed long enough to press his mouth to Buck’s pulse point, with Buck moaning against his lips, his hips bucking up into him.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since I had you pinned in the ring,” Eddie confides, his voice husky against Buck’s throat. He picks up the condom and rips the package, rolling it onto his shaft. “All I could think about was fucking you into the mat.”

“I would have let you,” Buck admits, and he motions his hand absently toward the nightstand. “There’s lube in the drawer—”

“I’ve done this before Buck,” Eddie responds, and he leans forward to rummage through the drawer. Buck tucks his nose into Eddie’s throat, breathing him in, scraping his teeth against his collar bones while he’s in reach, before Eddie lifts himself up, victoriously holding the bottle of lube in his hand. “Did you not know?”

Buck isn’t sure what he’s referring to, he’s so blitzed out with everything he’s feeling, still not entirely convinced that this is really happening, that Eddie has moved off of him and is now pressing slick fingers between his legs.

“That I’ve been with men Buck. Have you?” Eddie asks as he probes at Buck’s entrance, tracing his other hand down Buck’s chest soothingly. Buck can’t think straight, because Eddie had been married to a woman, so he’d always assumed. Two years of flirting, and he’d never realized. Eddie asks him again, “Have you, Buck?”

“Yes,” is the only word Buck can muster, because Eddie has crooked his finger to reach his prostate, and the corresponding jolt takes his breath away. “I’m good, please just— _fuck_.”

He’s so hard that he’s _leaking_ , and Eddie seems to be taking his time plying him open, but when he realizes how tightly wound Buck is, he shifts down the bed until he is between Buck’s legs. He lifts them up onto his shoulders, and does a final check in, waiting for Buck to nod before guiding himself to Buck’s entrance and sinking into him.

He crawls up Buck’s body, putting his entire weight on top of him, pinning him to the bed. His hands trail from his chest up Buck’s arms, and then their fingers are tangled together, and Eddie is thrusting him into the mattress. Eddie’s face is tucked into his shoulder, and he’s panting with the effort of fucking him. Buck is sure he’s never been so aroused.

The pressure of Eddie’s body on top of him focuses his attention on the feeling of Eddie’s cock sliding inside of him, and his fingers curl helplessly in Eddie’s, his spine arching off the bed into him. There’s a delicious friction between them, and his hard length is caught between them, so he’s getting himself off on the movement of Eddie’s abs against his throbbing cock.

“Harder, Eddie,” he calls out. Eddie guides his hands around his neck so he can balance on his fists, and he’s pistoning into him, hard and fast. Buck is howling now. “Oh fuck Eddie, make me come.”

It was meant as a request, but it comes out as an order, and Eddie turns his face to kiss Buck’s wrist before bottoming out inside him, watching his face as he does so. Buck doesn’t know what he sees, but it must satisfy him, because then they’re coming, so in sync that he couldn’t say who came first.

Eddie collapses on top of him, and Buck can’t help himself, he finds his lips to press a wet kiss into his mouth. Eddie meets his tongue with his own, and there’s a gratefulness there that Buck was not expecting. He pulls away, panting, and falls to Buck’s side absently tangling his fingers in Buck’s before he closes his eyes, and then Buck is following him, surprising even himself with how easily he does so.

* * *

Buck wakes up once in the middle of the night, and in the glow of the moonlight he takes his time to observe each eyelash and pore on Eddie’s face, for the first time close enough to be able to do so. He memorizes the way he looks now, knowing that this may be the last time he can. He wants to reach out and touch him, run his fingertips over the stubble that has appeared on his chin, but he’s afraid that if he wakes him, this will all be over.


	2. Bad Ideas

When Buck wakes up, he’s alone in the bed. He’d half-expected this, still sure that it had been a vivid fantasy brought on by the booze, but then he shifts onto his side. Immediately, he feels the ache of the morning after, and sure enough when he nestles his face into the pillow on the other side of the bed, it still smells like Eddie’s cologne.

He doesn’t know how to interpret the situation, so he texts Eddie a simple, “Is everything okay?” before imagining a thousand scenarios, positive and negative, of why Eddie would have left before they could talk about this.

Foremost in his thoughts was that Eddie had made a mistake last night, that he didn’t want any of this. Buck was drunk himself, had he coerced Eddie into having sex with him? And then there was the possibility that everything was alright, but that something was wrong with Christopher and he’d left in a rush to be with him. But that seems unlikely, because as complicated as last night had made things, Eddie would have woken him up if something was wrong with Christopher.

No, regardless of his reasons, Eddie is definitely running. He doesn’t respond to Buck’s text message, and he texts him again, “Are we going to talk about this?” before getting in the shower so he can get ready for work. He feels used up and spit out, and he tries to soothe himself with the knowledge that at least he _knows_. He knows the touch of Eddie’s fingertips, the feeling of his cock inside him, the taste of his mouth. He knows all of this, and he realizes that he knows too much.

Before he leaves for work, he throws his sheets in the washing machine, hoping that when he returns he won’t be able to smell Eddie on them. He’s despondent as he gets in his car and drives to the station, even more so when he gets to the locker room to find that Eddie is refusing to look at him.

The Captain walks in, delegating morning tasks, and when he pairs off Eddie with Buck, Eddie asks carefully if he can work with Chim. Bobby looks at each of them in turn, looking for an explanation, but nobody provides one, so he begrudgingly allows the switch.

Buck follows Hen to the ladder truck so they can check the ladders and wipe them down, but Hen has never been one to mince words, so the moment she hands him a rag she is on his ass, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Buck retorts, putting the ladder between them.

Hen glares at him through the gap between the rungs, “When we put you in the car last night, things seemed to be going great. Now you can’t even look at each other. Someone obviously fucked something up.”

Buck doesn’t answer, just rounds the ladder so she can’t see his face. He scrubs harder at the ladder than is probably required, trying to work out some of his frustration.

“Buck, what happened?” Hen asks him, and her tone is softer this time. “Did you tell him how you felt?”

“Not exactly,” Buck admits, scratching his neck with his arm flexed. “There wasn’t a lot of talking involved.”

“Son of a bitch,” she shouts, and Buck raises his hands to quiet her, the echo still bouncing off the walls of the fire station. She clears her throat, then slips into her medical voice, “So you boys had…intercourse then?”

“We did,” Buck confirms, and he sees a million questions appear on her face, none of which he feels ready to answer.

“Then what’s the hold up?” she asks, leaning against the ladder now, not even making an effort to show that she’s working. “You two have had the longest foreplay I’ve ever seen. Go forth and fuck already.”

“Hey, I’m not the one you need to convince,” Buck groans, gesturing absently to where Eddie and Chim are mopping the floor. “I woke up this morning, ready to talk, and Houdini had disappeared.”

“You know who Houdini is?” Hen asks, a little distracted by Buck’s rare successful reference. “That’s not important. This is why toxic masculinity is detrimental to society as a whole. You two can’t talk out your feels, so you try to fuck them out and just get yourselves all muddled. This right here is why I stick to women.”

* * *

Buck spends the rest of the day trying to catch Eddie alone, but Eddie seems to be purposely avoiding it. For a moment he thinks he’s caught him, and then Chim wanders into the gym. He realizes immediately what is happening, probably because he had talked to Hen, and tries to back out unnoticed, but Eddie purposely engages with him, offering to spot him as he lifts weights.

By the end of the day, Buck knows that an escape attempt is forthcoming, so he doesn’t bother to change, just grabs his civvies from his locker and waits outside the door to the parking lot. When Eddie comes through the door, he looks relieved until he sees Buck, and then his face drops. Buck hates the way that feels, but he powers through.

“I can’t right now, Evan,” Eddie says, his tone clipping on Buck’s legal name, and Buck steps in front of him. When Eddie tries to take another step, he follows him there too, until they’re in an aggressive dance that leads to Eddie’s truck. “Listen, I have to pick up Christopher.”

“No, you don’t. He has his robotics thing tonight,” he says, and now he’s standing in front of the driver’s side door to stop him from leaving. “Don’t lie to me, _Diaz_.”

“What is your problem?” Buck asks, and it so mirrors their first conversation that his heart pinches in his chest. Eddie crosses his arms in front of him, digging his heels in, and his expression tells Buck that Eddie thinks he should know the answer.

“Eddie, talk to me,” he says, softer this time, hopeful. “Tell me what I did. Where were you this morning?”

Eddie must hear the heartbreak in his voice, because his shoulders loosen and he drops his arms, “Sorry, I’m not as experienced as you are with that sort of thing. I didn’t know if I was supposed to stay.”

“’That sort of thing?’” Buck asks, and he steps forward cautiously. “Eddie, what do you think last night was?”

Eddie doesn’t answer his question directly, but his darting eyes give him away, “I’m sorry, Buck. I know I took things too far, and I’m sorry if I coerced you at all. I was drunk, and I know that’s not an excuse—”

“We were both drunk,” Buck interrupts him. He reaches forward to take Eddie’s hand, but he doesn’t let him. He tries to pull away, but Buck is determined and grips him firmly. “That’s not what I asked you.”

“I can’t do casual sex,” Eddie admits, and Buck’s stomach drops and then lifts again as he realizes what had happened, realizes how easy the fix is. “I have to think about Christopher. I can’t just have sex and have it mean nothing anymore.”

“You think—” Buck doubles over, laughing, because Hen is right. They are idiots. Totally, irreparably stupid. Eddie scowls self-consciously, misunderstanding Buck’s reasoning, “Eddie, how could you think last night was just a hook up?”

“It wasn’t?” Eddie asks cautiously, and he goes from glowering to bashful in a heartbeat.

“Eddie, I have been _pining_ for you for years. Ask literally anyone,” Buck chuckles, feeling the weight of his admission lifting off his chest. Over his shoulder, he sees movement as Hen and Chimney cautiously try to get to their cars without being noticed. “Hen! Chim! How long have I been in love with Eddie Diaz?”

Chim starts walking faster, trying to avoid confrontation, but Hen turns to acknowledge them, walking backwards, “That depends. How long has he worked here?”

Buck holds his hand out as if to underline her response and is pleased to see Eddie flush as Hen continues to her car. He loops a finger in Eddie’s belt loop and tugs him forward. “Shit, last night was incredible, but I was really looking forward to waking up with you this morning. This was never casual, not for me.”

“I’m sorry,” Eddie sighs, his body relaxing into Buck. “I woke up before daybreak and told myself that it would be awkward if I stayed, that it would put us in a weird position because you’d have to let me down easy. But god, what I really wanted to do was kiss you awake and hold you until the sun came up.”

Buck reaches out to trace his fingers along the curve of Eddie’s jaw. “Well, I don’t think Abuela would appreciate taking Christopher two nights in a row, but we might have enough time for a quickie and a nap if you’d be into that?”

“Then maybe we can pick up Chris and get dinner?” Eddie asks, but his hands are already dragging against Buck’s chest in an effort to get under his shirt. “Let him know that things are going to be a little different from now on?”

“I would love that,” Buck admits, letting his thumb drag across Eddie’s bottom lip. “Can I kiss you now?”

“I hope so,” Eddie breathes, and then Buck’s lips are on his, and it starts soft and exploratory, before Buck pushes forward, backing Eddie against the passenger side of his truck. His hands bracket Eddie’s hips, his thumbs sliding up under his shirt to tease at the skin of his abdomen, and he smiles into the kiss, realizing that this time it’s Eddie that’s pinned. This time, when their groins fit against each other, he has nothing to hide, and Eddie groans before ordering him, “Get in.”

* * *

This time when they tumble into Buck’s apartment, their hands are already everywhere, shirts already halfway off. Buck leads the way up the stairs with Eddie chasing him, dropping shoes on the staircase and pants on the landing. It’s only when he makes it to the loft that he remembers this morning, when he had tempestuously tossed his sheets in the wash.

Eddie laughs when he sees the bed. “Laundry day?”

“They smelled too much like you and I was pissed,” Buck explains quickly, tossing through his laundry basket for a clean fitted sheet. “Just hold on.”

“I want everything to smell like you,” Eddie admits quietly, and it stills Buck for a moment with its intensity.

Eddie comes up behind him, fitting his body against Buck’s and wrapping his arms around his torso, kissing the curve of his shoulder as Buck emerges successful. He tosses the sheet into the center of the bed, and Eddie laughs as he takes the far side, tucking the corners quickly as Buck does the same. They crawl onto the bed on their knees, lips meeting as they tumble sideways onto the mattress. Their hands are experimental, exploring uncharted skin, warm against their palms, until Eddie’s palm finds Buck’s cock, hardening under his touch. He crawls down Buck’s body, agonizingly slow, as he leaves a teasing trail of kisses and the press of his tongue before he takes Buck into his mouth.

This time Buck’s hands are free, and he uses them to comb through Eddie’s hair, pushing it back from his face so he can see the look in Eddie’s eyes as he drinks him in. The look is familiar, and Buck realizes this is how he looked that day in the ring when he wanted to fuck Buck into the mat. That whole day he’d been worried that he would be found out, and the whole time Eddie had been keeping secrets of his own.

He drags Eddie off him, wants so badly to feel him inside, to let him press in and make him whole like he had the night before. And this time he will remember every moment, every sensation as Eddie takes him. Just the thought has him scrambling for the nightstand, turning over so he can see as he searches for the necessary implements.

Eddie crawls over him, leaving a trail of kisses on his back that mirrors his front, rutting against his tailbone as Buck emerges with a condom and bottle of lube, “Should I take you like this?”

Buck knows that it’s only a question, that he can make an adjustment, but his mind races to the finish, imagining Eddie taking him from behind, and he quickly passes the implements to Eddie. He makes quick work of them, running his hand up Buck’s spine soothingly as he spreads him open, and only when Buck bears down on his fingers, begging for more, does Eddie retract them, readying himself before shifting until he is pressed against Buck’s entrance.

Buck steadies himself on his arms, and then Eddie is inside him. His vision whites out for a moment, and then he realizes that Eddie has stilled, waiting for him to consent before he begins moving.

“Please,” Buck murmurs, and Eddie begins slow and steady strokes inside him. It’s nothing like the hardness of the night before, as incredible as that was. This is an admission, a confession, and a consecration.

Eddie’s arm encircles him, pulling him upright against his chest, and then their bodies are caught in the rhythm of the slow roll of Eddie’s hips. Buck reaches to steady himself against the back of Eddie’s neck, and Eddie’s lips press into the crook of his neck as he uses his other hand to stroke Buck in the same steady cadence. Buck’s back arcs into the touch, and he’s thrusting back onto Eddie and forward into his hand, feeling euphoric as he feels Eddie’s hips stutter into him, groaning with his release.

Eddie’s fingers tighten around him and then he’s coming hard over Eddie’s fingers, his body folding over as Eddie slumps against him. They fall onto the bed, gasping for air and laughing hysterically at their release. Buck smooths his fingers through Eddie’s hair, and this time he openly examines the flecks of gold in his brown eyes and the length of his eyelashes.

“How much time do we have until we need to get Christopher?” Buck asks, and Eddie lifts himself up to see the clock over Buck’s shoulder.

“Either time to shower or nap but probably not both,” Eddie decides, wiping his hand against his chest. “But we should probably shower.”

“Well it will probably go faster if we share,” Buck suggests, but Eddie seems doubtful. “I’ll keep my hands to myself, I swear.”

“You better, or you get to explain to Chris why we’re late,” Eddie threatens him, as he stumbles onto his legs.

“I thought that’s what we were doing?” Buck asks, resulting in a shove as they make their way into his shower.

* * *

Buck had been too excited to wait very long before telling Christopher that he and Dad were going to be seeing each other a lot more. He hesitated to use the word boyfriends, but then Eddie filled it in. Chris seemed to take it well, happily drawing a picture of the three of them on the back of his kid’s menu.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he wonders who it could be since he hadn’t told anyone the news except the three people at this table, but Eddie is watching him closely as he takes his phone out.

_That was a good work out. We should do it again sometime. ;*_

This time he doesn’t hesitate, just sends his response and waits for Eddie to react. He’s satisfied as Eddie clears his throat, clearly flustered.

 _As long as I’m on top next time_ 😉


End file.
